


so alike.

by lafemmestars



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: Alex mourning Michael's death, Drowning warning, One-Shot, Only mature because of the way he's described while dead??, i wanted to kind of write how she felt?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafemmestars/pseuds/lafemmestars
Summary: It seemed like it wasn't himbut really,it was.





	so alike.

**Author's Note:**

> Fixed up some errors I made that I missed during editing!

His skin was so pale. It had never been pale. It was always a beautiful olive tone, darkening whenever the sun was out. His skin could have never have been so... Pale. Certainly not pale with blue tones to his skin. It was almost as if someone had took a brush with light blue makeup on it and brushed it over his skin.

_It was her fault._

They closed his eyes--well at this point his eyes weren't the same. They were glassy, clouded. Not the same honey-brown they were that shined when he smiled widely. This wasn't how she wished for him to be remembered.

_.... it was her damn fault._

They managed to skillfully comb his hair the way it always was. The same auburn hair swooped to the side, but not in the same effortless way he would regularly style it. She thought of the times she'd scoop his hair gel out of the container and smear it on his hair. He'd laugh, then would style it in fun ways that he'd immediately wash out after. 

It happened quickly. One moment he was teaching her to swim, the next he took breathless gasps, flailing in the water and trying to escape his watery demise. She could only stare, until she forced herself into the cold, unforgiving water. But she couldn't do it. The whole reason he got into this was because she wanted him to teach her to swim. 

He was into athletics, all muscle. The muscle made up most of his weight, and it made it hard to pull him up. He got heavier, and she reluctantly let him go. The rest was a blur, how she survived and managed to pull herself out of the water was a mystery she'd never figure out. 

Her wails continued as the police arrived, her parents behind them. An ambulance arrived. Her mind spun with questions from people who cared little for her state of mind and she felt suffocated with her father wrapping his arms around her, grieving over his son. She watched her mother follow the medics, her face distraught over the sharp realization. 

Family she could barely remember had bawled and embraced her when they'd appear in her home, and she'd give them a comforting pat on the back. Some family stayed, others only came for the day she dreaded. Alex was standing at the front, staring at this strange form that laid there. It felt surreal, that he really was gone.

No more late night talks.

No more talk of how much he wants to travel.

No more trips to Edwards Island with him.

No more Michael.

It felt hard to come to terms with it, but reality had hit her by the time he went limp in her arms as she struggled and grasped him, desperately attempting to pull him up, some way.

Some how.

Her knees gave out, banging roughly against the hardwood. A faint cry, a yell, cousins pulling her to the nearest pew, aunts begging for some response, her mother holding her close, feeling suffocated again. After being forced to go to the hospital and not being able to properly say goodbye, she had curled up in the white bed, staring at the red jacket in the chair nearby. 

People talked. They always did, but this time they talked all about her as if they knew her life. There was always Clarissa who was behind majority of the talking. She refused to go to the funeral. 

She did learn personally from Clarissa, drunkenly, that she looked like Michael. It hurt to look in the mirror after that.

_"You know... you and Michael... you always looked like a girl version of him. So alike."_

Yelling happened on multiple occasions in her home. Sometimes she'd step in, and it'd become worse. 

_"....we're to young to worry about 'marital discord!'"_

Sometimes she'd go to the attic, trying to pick up the things in his room that were filled with memories, but they were all too heavy for her.

Sometimes she'd remember him talking about how he wanted to leave with Clarissa, or when he'd practice his speech for her. 

She never got to hear it from him at the graduation, instead she heard it from the principal, who wanted to honor what he wrote by keeping it and having a moment of aching silence.

Her parents split, and her mom moved on. Once her mom had told her of the new beginning of their family, she forced herself back into Michael's room in the attic. Things she'd never keep went in one box, things with sentiment in another. She pushed the sentiments into the corner of the attic and dropped the other box in the living room while her mom sat with the new man on the couch. They went silent, and Alex turned away from them. 

She wasn't happy this man was replacing her father. But at least her mother seemed happier.

She wasn't happy that his son, supposedly 'Jonas', would be taking Michael's place. 

No way he'd take his place. 

_No. Damn. Way._


End file.
